Rescue Me
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Lindsay just moved to New York City. Danny has offered to show her his city. Oneshot for now, may continue later :) Please R


**A/N: Wow. This is a bit unreal to me right now. I've not written anything in well over three years. (For shame Amy). I'd like to blame it on school, life, work, etc… but honestly I haven't felt the writing bug in quite some time and tonight it just bit me. Hard. SO I'm gonna give this a shot and see how it goes. I'm pretty rusty and I apologize in advance for the numerous grammatical errors that are sure to appear. I beg you guys to take it easy on me, I feel like a newbie all over again! **

**Disclaimer: (Does this really need to be said still?) I don't own CSI: NY or anything y'all recognize. Just borrowing the characters and takin' em for a spin. I also don't own the song **_**Rescue Me **_**or Frankie Ballard. Cause damn the things I would do if I owned that man… might as well lock me up. **

**Also, thanks to the lovely Laura (laurzz) for the unintentional spark behind this little idea. Credit goes to her for the song idea. She is quite fabulous. Read her stuff. Now. (Well, after mine, pretty please). **

_**Rescue Me – Frankie Ballard**_

"_**Baby I know that I can save you, if you can rescue me." **_

Lindsay sighed into the phone, "Daddy, I'm fine. I'm a big girl. I can handle New York. I don't start at the crime lab for another week. I'll take some time to get familiar with the city before then."

"_Linds, you're my little girl. You know I'm gonna worry. Besides, I can't help but think this is all because of him."_

"This has nothing to do with him, daddy. This is for me and about discovering who I am. I need to find my way in the world. It's a whole lot bigger than just Bozeman, Montana. I'll call you later. Love you."

"_Love you too baby. I'm so proud of you." _

Lindsay disconnected the call before her dad could hear the sob that escaped. Wiping her eyes, she looked around her barren apartment. It wasn't much, but she already loved it. The place was hers.

Deciding to get a few things checked off her list, she set to work. Five boxes and several hours later she had most of her pictures hung, dishes unpacked and clothes put away.

Settling on the couch with one of her favorite books she took a much needed break. Losing herself in the storylines and drama of the novel, her reality slipped away until the wail of sirens startled her from the pages of her book. Glancing up at the clock she was surprised to find it was nearly nine o'clock. Sighing, she saved her place in the book and climbed off the couch.

She had promised herself she'd go out tonight and get a glimpse of New York City at night. Not wanting to spend too much time getting ready she tossed on a pair of black jeans and a cute top. She glanced at her well-worn cowboy boots, deciding against them and slipping on a pair of cute tan boots instead. The necklace her dad had given her before she left Montana was fastened around her neck. The simple word 'dreamer' etched into the gold disk reminded her daily that she was responsible for her own destiny.

After a quick coat of mascara and a few finishing touches, Lindsay deemed herself ready for her first night on the town. Taking a look in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. The girl in the mirror looked confident, full of life and full of hope. Lindsay smiled and blew a kiss to her reflection. This was the beginning of a new chapter in her life and she intended to make the most of it.

A few blocks from her apartment there was a small bar with a sign above the door that read _Tucker's Tavern._ Deciding that it looked promising, Lindsay pushed the door open and took in the dark atmosphere. The bar took up an entire wall, with tables scattered randomly around the room. A small stage was set up in one corner and a few pool tables dominated the rest of the space. The place wasn't crowded; with just enough people to make Lindsay almost feel like she was back in Montana.

She took a seat at the bar and was surprised when live music started on the small stage she had noticed earlier. Ordering a beer she turned around to get a better look at the man singing and playing guitar. He was pretty good; certainly not the next George Strait but he had talent. She didn't recognize anything he was singing. She wondered if they were original songs, or just outside her genre of choice.

A few beers later Lindsay realized it was coming up on midnight and that the music had stopped. She was about to drop some cash on the counter to cover her drinks and head home when someone slid into the seat next to her. Turning in surprise Lindsay came face to face with the man who had been up on stage singing.

"You're not from around here, are ya?" the thick accent stated the glaringly obvious.

Lindsay nearly rolled her eyes but stopped herself and smiled instead, "What gave it away?"

"Girls from here ain't near as pretty as you sweetheart."

Laughing, Lindsay tossed back the last of her beer and grinned at the sweet talking stranger, "How many girls fall for that line?"

Mr. New York flashed a big smile and winked at Lindsay, "Nearly all of em."

Offering his hand to Lindsay, he smiled, "Danny Messer. Nice to meet ya."

Lindsay shook his hand, "Lindsay. And you're right; I'm new to the city."

"Let me guess. Small town girl, living in a lonely world?"

Lindsay laughed, "Wow, you city guys are cheesy."

Danny clutched his chest, "You wound me, Lindsay."

Reaching for her glass, Lindsay realized it was empty. Danny signaled for two more beers and Lindsay smiled, "Thanks."

Lindsay looked down at her lap, mentally berating herself for her lack of social skills. "So…" "Are you…" Both began to speak at the same time, and Danny gestured for Lindsay to continue, "Are you from New York?"

Danny nodded, "Born and bred. Staten Island. What about you? Where are you from?"

Lindsay grinned, "Montana."

Danny whistled, "You're a long way from home. What brings you to New York?"

Lindsay was brief, "Work." She gestured to the stage, steering the conversation another direction, "You're pretty good."

Danny's cheeks darkened, "Thanks. I haven't been playing long. Just something to relieve some stress, ya know?"

Lindsay nodded in agreement, "Something to help you forget the rest of the world exists for a while."

Danny shook his head, "Exactly. You play too?" Lindsay smiled, "No, I just know where you're coming from."

Danny took a sip of his beer, "Sounds like there's a story with that."

Lindsay's smile faded, "Not one for tonight."

Danny nudged her shoulder, "Whatdya say we get out of here and you let me show you my city."

Biting her lip nervously, Lindsay nodded. This was so unlike her, but she was determined to leave the small town girl behind and be adventurous.

Danny threw down some cash and took Lindsay's hand. He led her back behind the small stage where he picked up his guitar case and a messenger bag. Turning to face her he smiled, "You mind if we swing by my place and drop this stuff off? It's not far."

Lindsay shook her head, "Not at all."

Leaving the bar, Lindsay had a million thoughts running through her head. The loudest of which being, _YOU CRAZY GIRL. You have no idea who this guy is and you're gonna let him drag you all over the city? You're gonna die on your second night in New York. _

Without realizing it Lindsay laughed out loud and Danny turned to face her, "Something funny Montana?" Lindsay frowned, "Don't call me that."

Danny grinned, "Now that I know it bothers you, it just makes me wanna do it more."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Good to know that men everywhere are a pain in the ass."

Danny turned into an alley and out of instinct Lindsay hesitated, looking around cautiously. Laughing, Danny pulled on her hand, "C'mon Linds. You're safe with me." And for some reason, Lindsay believed him.

"You sure have a thing for nicknames," Lindsay muttered before following him reluctantly.

Seven flights later Lindsay was ready to kick Danny's ass. "These boots were not made for walking, let me tell you that much." Lindsay mentally slapped herself for the lame pun but felt better at Danny's genuine laughter. "Sorry. Only one more flight to go, I promise."

Lindsay sighed in relief as Danny led her to his door. He quickly unlocked it and gestured for her to step inside.

Danny set his guitar and bag down by the door as Lindsay took in the apartment. She slipped off her boots and set them near the door. Puzzled, Danny looked from her boots, to Lindsay, and back to the boots. Blushing, Lindsay explained, "Where I'm from, you take your shoes off when you enter someone's home. It's respectful."

"Ahh, so it's a country thing?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed, "I suppose so."

Danny waved a hand towards the couch, "Have a seat, make yourself comfortable. Wanna drink?"

"No thanks. Besides, I thought you were gonna show me your city?"

"You wanna go back down eight flights of stairs straight away?"

Lindsay grinned, "Not really."

Danny smiled and took a seat next to her on the couch, "So tell me more about what brought you to New York."

Lindsay grimaced, "I'd rather not. You're the first person I've met here. I don't really want to scare you away."

Danny held his hands up, "Fair enough. It's not any of my damn business anyways."

Lindsay sighed, "I didn't mean to be rude, just don't want to talk about it."

Danny grinned, "Sweetheart, you're the furthest thing from rude. You just took off your damn boots when you walked into my place."

Lindsay buried her face in her hands, "Oh my God. I am so out of my element here."

Danny laughed and took her hand, "C'mon cowgirl, grab your boots. I'mma show you New York."

Lindsay was awestruck. New York City was everything she imagined plus so much more. Danny knew every street, curve, corner and alleyway of his beloved city. She was just thrilled she had managed to meet this man. He reminded her why she had come here in the first place. It was so big. So different. So opposite of everything she'd ever known.

It seemed as though he'd taken her all over, but in reality she felt as if she'd barely skimmed the surface. They grabbed a slice at an all-night pizza joint and Lindsay marveled at how delicious it was. Danny laughed at her wide eyed wonder. She didn't care though. This had been one of the best nights of her life. They'd watched the sunrise on the Brooklyn Bridge. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree and happy.

Lindsay glanced over at the man who she'd spent the last six hours with. She could see the love for his city ran deep.

Danny smiled as Lindsay yawned again, for the third time in the past ten minutes, "Either you need sleep or coffee."

"Sleep would be preferred, but I don't want this to end."

Danny grinned, "Well Montana, the city ain't goin' nowhere and neither am I."

Lindsay's cheeks darkened and she blinked sleepily, "Glad to hear it."

"C'mon, let's get you home."

Lindsay nodded and yawned again, "Mkay baby."

Danny stifled a laugh, "You must really need some sleep. You 'member where your place is?"

Lindsay giggled, "Sure do."

Danny waited, "Mind tellin me sweetcheeks? Might help us get back a bit quicker."

Lindsay rattled off her address and Danny hailed a cab, helping an exhausted Lindsay into the backseat.

Twenty minutes later they were outside Lindsay's apartment building. Danny grinned, "Hey we don't live that far away from each other."

Lindsay nodded, her eyelids drooping, "Mmmhmmm. Good night."

Danny laughed, "You okay to get up to your place alright?"

Lindsay nodded again, "Yesh."

Danny took Lindsay's hand, "Alright cowgirl, you're sleep deprived and in a strange city. The least I can do is make sure you get to your apartment okay."

Lindsay didn't protest, she was so tired she barely remembered her own name. She was thankful that Danny was there to help her; she couldn't remember ever being this tired before.

Leaning on Danny, Lindsay began rambling, "I think it's all hitting me at once. I mean I am so exhausted and you took me to eat pizza that was delicious. And it was like four am. Who eats pizza at four am? I do apparently. And you too. Were those your own songs at the bar? I didn't know them. You have a nice voice. Thanks for showing me New York. It's beautiful."

Danny was doing his best to not burst into hysterical laughter; he could really learn to love this country girl. She was so honest, even if it was because she was so exhausted she didn't know which way was up.

The duo finally managed to make it to Lindsay's door without too much struggle. Lindsay unlocked the door and looked back at Danny in the door way. "You comin in?"

Danny smiled, "I'd better not. I gotta get back and catch some shut eye before my shift."

Lindsay grinned, "Probably for the best. Otherwise I might drag you in here and have my way with you cowboy." And with that Lindsay shut the door leaving a shocked Danny Messer standing on the other side of it.

Danny could hear Lindsay's giggles as she retreated into the apartment. Oh yes, he was definitely going to have to see this girl again. She was everything he'd never expected to find.

**Damn did that feel good. I realize that I'm horribly out of practice so it's not the best work, but I just loved writing again. Thanks for letting me ramble. Love you guys. **

**Also, there's a board for this on my Polyvore. Link on my profile. Check it out if you're bored! (:**

**Reviews = *****hugs from Danny, Flack, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!***


End file.
